Amaterasu (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Cerulean Sky= Summary As the first rays of dawn cross the horizon, before all else they touch the land of the rising sun. A realm of islands painted with the careful brush strokes of its deities. That morning light, which brings warmth and life is Amaterasu, the benevolent Goddess of the sun. Universally, she is adored. Less so are her brothers, namely Susano-o, bringer of storms, whose jealousy of his sister's popularity drove him to burn her golden rice fields and scatter the sacred looms of her people. Grief-stricken at the destruction, Amaterasu sealed herself inside a deep cavern. Her people suffered and the realm fell into crushing darkness. For an unknown time, she stayed there hidden away from the atrocities of the world. Until, one day, came a thumping from outside. At first, she tried to ignore it, but curiosity called. Moving aside the great stone sealing the cavern, she peered cautiously out, only to stare into a polished bronze mirror. Blinded by her own reflection, Amaterasu was forced to creep further out to find the source of the sound. Hands grabbed her from either side and pulled her free of the cave. Gathered around were hundreds of friends and loved ones. Atop a wide tub danced Usume, Goddess of Mirth, creating the erratic drumming to the joy of all. Amaterasu smiled and light came back to the world. Seeing all those that depended on her, all those that loved her, Amaterasu vowed never again to hide away from calamity. She would, instead, face it, just as the dawn rises each new day. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Amaterasu, The Shining Light Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Shinto God, Goddess of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Skilled Warrior and Sword User (Likely Kenjutsu), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 4), True Flight / Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (through Divine Presence), Durability Negation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Her light shines across the entire universe, and she should be on similar power level to Odin and Zeus, who have had their power directly compared to that of Olorun) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Via power-scaling from other pantheon heads like Zeus and Odin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Via power-scaling from other pantheon heads.) Stamina: Extremely high, nearly endless (When drawing power from the sun, similar to fellow sun gods Ra and Olorun) Range: Likely Stellar (Has power over the sun), At most Universal (Her light shines across the entire universe) Standard Equipment: The Kusanagi Sword, The Yata no Kagami Mirror, The Yasakani no Magatama Jewel Intelligence: Very high. She is the Empress of the Japanese Gods and a great warrior. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *Has power over the sun *Her light shines across the entire universe *Is rather equal to Zeus, who can create Constellations, and Odin, who alongside his father and brothers slayed the Galaxy Sized Ymir, as well as both having had their power directly compared to that of Olorun who is capable of crafting universes and make stars. Abilities: Illuminating Strike: Consecutive hits increase future damage by up to 30%. Divine Presence: An aura boosts her stats depending on its type. Benevolence increases movement speed, while Valor increases attack power. Both also give a small boost to healing. Heavenly Reflection: Amaterasu charges up a projectile of light, then fires it. She also takes reduced damage during charging. Glorious Charge: Amaterasu slices through her opponent, silencing them and removing their special attacks temporarily. Dazzling Offensive: Amaterasu swings her sword 3 times, stunning the opponent if all 3 hits connect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Tier 2